Forgive me
by Shimazaki Aya
Summary: Lynch. X MERRY Fanfic Cosechaste lo que sembraste, si lo hiciste ya está. Hazuki después de una fiesta, la cual fue con Gara y Yusuke, descubrió que en esa misma noche de festejo rompió el corazón de Yusuke. El cantante trata de que lo vuelva a querer pero como ya no puede, solamente podrá hacer una cosa para calmar el asunto pero esta le costara la vida…


Lynch. INFERIORITY COMPLEX– Perdóname

**Personajes:**Hazuki, Yusuke, Reo, Asanao, Akinori y Gara (MERRY).

**Parejas:**Hazuki X Yusuke y un poco de Reo X Akinori.

**Género:** Romance, Drama, Yaoi y Shonen-ai.

**Capítulos:** Único.

**Resumen:**

"-_Escribí esto solo para disculparme, quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas malas que he hecho…... (…)_-"

Cosechaste lo que sembraste, si lo hiciste ya está. Hazuki después de una fiesta, la cual fue con Gara y Yusuke, descubrió que en esa misma noche de festejo rompió el corazón de Yusuke. El cantante trata de que lo vuelva a querer pero como ya no puede, solamente podrá hacer una cosa para calmar el asunto pero esta le costara la vida…

"-_…si no es posible, no tengo otra solución_... _(…)_ -"

**Notas de la autora:** Este fue un fic que le prometí a una amiga que ya la mencione anteriormente, a Usagi, que ella me dio la inspiración para otro Hazuki X Yusuke, pero esta vez metemos a alguien más de otra banda…. ¡a Gara! Sí, a él lo metí en este One-Shot para hacer más interesante la historia, eso sí, no está toda la banda de MERRY pero si hay uno (eso paso porque estuve fangirlseando el "Freaks Addict Tour"), espero que lo disfruten mucho y vos también Usagi-chan, ¡te quiero mucho! ¡Y a ustedes también!, los veo luego.

Yo siempre escribo mucho ya que cuento TODO lo que pasa, los míos son los One-Shots más largo de la historia (ok no xD) y nuevamente muchas gracias nuevamente a Usagi por la inspiración para este y a Kimi y a Suki por los reviews de "The truth is your inside", no se preocupen lo voy a terminar junto con el de "Twosides of thesameheart, the new band". ¡Saludos otra vez a todos mis lectores! 3

**¡Recuerden! , puede que todo parezca a una historia que haya pasado una vez, pero no es así. Toda semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia, llena de mucha imaginación y demás (no hubiera estado mal todo fuese cierto… ok no xD)**

**En la cuidad de Tokio, toda la banda de Lynch se ubicaba en el estudio de King Records, era una mañana de Junio atareada hasta que llego la tarde, a Reo, Asanao, Yusuke y Akinori se les encargo cosas distintas, dejando a Hazuki solo, estaba triste, recostado en la mesa, perdido en sus pensamientos:**

Hazuki: (_pensó_) –_Como quisiera que me perdones Yusuke, no quise lastimarte…Te amo mucho, te amo demasiado pero anoche te fallé_…-

**En ese momento, oculto su cabeza en sus brazos para intentar dormirse. En lo único que podía pensar todo el día era en Yusuke, no podía dejar de pensar en el. Al ver su reacción de la noche anterior le había roto el corazón; esa imagen del rostro del guitarrista no pudo olvidarla. Cuando pudo dormirse, sintió una mano que le sacudía el hombro, al levantar su cabeza vio que era Reo:**

Reo: -Hazuki, ¿te dormiste?-

Hazuki: -No, solo estaba descansando los ojos…-

Reo: -¿Te dejo traumado lo de aquella noche?-

Hazuki: -No, es solo una ilusión tuya. Si nunca te importo como me sentía antes, ¿por qué te interesa ahora?-

Reo: -Me preocupas, solo puedo admitirlo ahora.- (_se sentó en una silla cercana a la de su amigo_)

Hazuki: -Aparte, ¿cómo supiste?-

Reo: -Por parte de Asanao, lo supo por Yusuke-…-

Hazuki: -No necesito escuchar ese nombre ahora.-

Reo: -Vamos, solo quiero ayudarte con el asunto.-

Hazuki: -Como estas bien con Akinori, no pasas por esto.-

Reo: (_se sonrojo al extremo_) -¡N-No hablemos de Akinori ahora!, a mi me interesa hablar sobre lo tuyo con Yusuke.-

Hazuki: -Bueno, pero para serte claro esto te va a servir, si te interesa escucharme te lo voy a decir.-

Reo: -Soy todo oídos.-

[PoVHazuki*]

_**Todo había comenzado días después del lanzamiento de InferiorityComplex, era muy poco pero para mí eran meses, el dolor que sentía en mí ser era enorme, más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Había recibido una invitación de Gara, me pidió que fuera con Yusuke, ambos aceptamos la invitación:**_

Hazuki: -_Parece que Gara se puso generoso en invitarnos a algo_.-

Yusuke: - _¡Qué importa! ¡Vayamos a donde nos invito! ¡Donde sea que vayamos está bien mientras estemos juntos!_-

_**Estaba muy animado, con mucho entusiasmo. No era del todo cierto que "donde sea que vayamos está bien si estamos juntos", si le hubiera dicho que no podíamos ir juntos por obvias razones esto no hubiera pasado:**_

Hazuki: -_Si lo decísasí_…-

Yusuke: -_¡Vayamos entonces!_-

Asanao: -_Esos dos jamás dejan de ser tan tiernos_.-

Reo: -_Es verdad_.- (_recostó en su pecho al bajista_)

Akinori: (_se sonrojo hasta que su cara quedara de color rojo al tener el pecho de su amante en la cara_) -_¡Reo, acá no!_-

Reo: -_Decís eso pero en el fondo te gusta esto_.-

Akinori: -_Mejor vayamos a otra parte_.-

Reo: -_Si no hay nadie más que nosotros, solamente están los dos tórtolos de Hazuki y Yusuke junto con Asanao que se le está sangrando la nariz_.-

Asanao: (_se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo_) –_No, no me está sangrando la nariz_.- (_al ver esa escena otra vez, sale sangre de su nariz y se vuelve a limpiar con el pañuelo que tenía en la mano_)

Akinori: -_Bueno, pero para la próxima vayamos a_…. _ya sabes donde_…-

Asanao: -_Akinori, hoy estas hecho todo un Tsundere_.-

Akinori: -_¡No lo estoy Asanao!_-

_**Esa escena me volvió más de buen humor, hizo que abrazara más fuerte a Yusuke. Lo estaba ahogando al pobre, lo solté y lo volví a abrazar pero con más suavidad:**_

Yusuke: -_Como me gusta obtener tus abrazos_.-

Hazuki: -_Y a mi poder dártelos todos los días de mi vida_.-

Yusuke: -_Hazu_…-

Hazuki: - ¿_Sí Yuu_?-

Yusuke: -_¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala de ensayo?_- (_le dijo eso posando su mano en uno de los muslos el cantante, cerca de su entrepierna_)

Hazuki: -_Bueno Yusuke, vayamos pero_…- (_se acerco a su cara_) -…_nunca pongas la mano ahí cuando están cerca los chicos_…-

Yusuke: -_Ok pero… ¿vamos?_-

Hazuki: -_Si, vamos ya_…-

_**Nos fuimos a donde los chicos no vieran como nos poníamos románticos. Se dieron cuenta de inmediato, pero no habían dicho nada, eso me sorprendió un poco; nos íbamos poco a poco fuera de su vista. Cuando entramos nos sentamos en el sofá que pusimos allí hace unos días, el se sentó encima de mí abrazándome:**_

Yusuke: -_Como quería estar así con vos desde hace un tiempo_.-

Hazuki: -_Hoy tienes la oportunidad_.-

Yusuke: -_Hazuki, hoy quería hacer algo juntos_…-

Hazuki: -_¿Qué es lo que se te antoja hoy?_-

Yusuke: -_Se me antoja_…_como lo diríamos_… _se me antoja hacértelo_…-

Hazuki: -_¿Vas a ser suave o duro?_-

Yusuke: -_Prefiero ser ambos, aunque seré más duro que suave esta vez_…-

Hazuki: -_Bueno, me gustaría que primero me quites toda la ropa_.-

Yusuke: -_Con todo gusto_.-

_**Así Yusuke me fue sacando toda la ropa, vi que disfrutaba sacármela. Me despojaba de todo el ropaje que le estorbaba probarme, lo hizo rápido y sin cuidado, se excito al verme desnudo en un segundo; para que me excitara se saco TODA la ropa al igual que lo hizo conmigo:**_

Hazuki: -_Veo que si te excitaste después de todo_.-

Yusuke: -_Si no lo hiciera, no tendría sentido lo que estoy haciendo_.-

Hazuki: -_Si lo decís así_...-

Yusuke: -_Hasta veo que lo de abajo creció_.-

_**Con escuchar esa frase, me sonroje demasiado hasta que mi cara se torno roja. Nunca me paso eso cuando tuve relaciones sexuales con él, hasta ese día:**_

Hazuki: -_Ah_…_Yuu_…-

Yusuke: -_Hazuki_…-

_**Al sonrojarme, sentí como mi erección se hizo más grande de lo que era. Se dio cuenta de mi reacción, cesó de mirarme y comenzó a frotar su miembro con el mío con unos movimientos de sube y baja, se me subió el placer al verlo moverse de esa forma:**_

Hazuki: -_Ahhhhh_…. _Yusuke_….._eso me fascina_….-

Yusuke: -_Sabia que querías que haga esto_.-

_**Me fascinaba ver que Yusuke sabia como empezar a excitarme, lo que yo estaba esperando era sentirlo dentro de mi otra vez. Una vez que termino de frotar su miembro con el mío, me beso muchísimo más apasionada que otras veces, hace tiempo que no me besaba de esa forma. Casi se nos faltaba el aire, acabamos con ello:**_

Hazuki: -_Casi se me va el aire_.-

Yusuke: -_Uffff_…. _Si que sabemos besar_.-

Hazuki: -_Bueno, sigamos_…-

Yusuke: -_Ok_…-

_**Al terminar con nuestro besito, me empezó a morder el cuello. Me lo mordió algo fuerte, yo solo en ese día me volví masoquista, solo ese día. Luego me lo lamió desesperado, me hizo unos chupones y me dejo con marcas casi rojizas:**_

Hazuki: -_Parece que si eres duro_.-

Yusuke: -_Si eso es lo que necesitas ahora, eso hare_.-

_**Mientras acariciaba mi abdomen, mordía un poco fuerte mis pezones. Yo gemía mucho al sentir sus dientes mordiéndome, se veía con un gesto de lujuria. Después de eso nos besamos con lujuria otra vez, sentí como su lengua se metía con rapidez en mi boca:**_

Yusuke: -_Ahora estas en mi posición cuando me violas_.-

Hazuki: -_No es violación, lo que quierohacer es meter todo mi amor dentro tuyo_.-

Yusuke: -_Ahhhhh…hasta con solo escuchar eso se pone duro_.-

_**Bajó su cabeza, primero me miro a los ojos y a los segundos comenzó a masturbarme. Sus dedos entraron en mi glande al traspasar mi prepucio, acariciándolo un poco, provocándome algunas sensaciones ya que jamás me habían hecho eso:**_

Hazuki: -_Uhnnn_…. _Yuu_….._ahhhhhh_….-

Yusuke: -_Siempre quise probar esto contigo, parece que te gusto_.-

Hazuki: -_Con total de provocarme placer, me conformo, mientras seas vos Yusuke_.-

Yusuke: -_Voy a continuar_.-

_**Seguía jugando con mi falo, continuaba masturbándome con esos delgados dedos suyos. Nunca había sentido ese placer inmenso, gemía con tan solo sentirlos ahí; los deslizo suave y rápidamente, me estremecí: **_

Hazuki: -_Ahhhhh_….._Yusuke_…_así_….._ahhhhhh_….-

Yusuke: (_gimió lastimeramente_) -_Ahhhhhh_…-

Hazuki: (_se sonrojo al extremo_) -_¡¿Yusuke?!_-

_**Ya no podía soportar esa sensación de sentir una mano jugando con mi sexualidad, así que se empezó a masturbarse a sí mismo. Para que no siguiera jugando él solo, le hice una propuesta:**_

Hazuki: -_Yusuke, ¿no quieres que yo lo haga?_-

Yusuke: -_Bueno, pero hazme lo mismo que yo hago_.-

Hazuki: -_Ok_…- (_metió dos de sus dedos en el glande del guitarrista a través de su prepucio_)

Yusuke: -_¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Hazuki!_-

Hazuki: -_Seguís siendo muy sensible_…-

Yusuke: -_Eso es cierto, pero al menos déjame_…-

Hazuki: -_Bueno, pero para la próxima veras la sorpresa que te voy a traer_.-

Yusuke: -_Solo_….- (_se mordió los labios_) -…. _¡hazlo mas fuerte!_-

_**Deslicé mis dedos más fuertemente, lo cual dio un pequeño grito. Al sacar nuestros dedos, trabajamos con nuestras manos, estábamos muy excitados por esto. Nuestras manos se deslizaban en el pene del otro, provocándole varias sensaciones, incitándonos:**_

Yusuke: -_Haaaaaah_…._haaaaaaaa_….._Hazu_….._ki_…_haaaaaaa_….-

Hazuki: -_Ahhhhh_…._haaaaaaa_…._Yuu_…._haaaaaaaah_…..-

_**Al terminar de usar las manos, Yusuke metió todo mi miembro en su boca. Su lengua sí que siempre hacia un buen trabajoen recorrerlo, lamio varias veces por la punta, masajeándolo, jalándolo, eso solo hizo que me provocara a correrme:**_

Hazuki: -_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhaaa_….._Yuu_…_Yusu_…._ke_….._haaaaaaaaah_…..-

Yusuke: (_seguía con sus provocaciones_) –_Mmmmm_…._mmmmmm_…. _¡mmmmm!_ ….-

_**Me corrí en su boca, el recibió mi esencia con gusto. Ella tragó, lo único que quedo fue un hilo recorriendo su mentón, mirándome con esos ojos sensuales que tiene. Posicionó sus piernas cerca de mi cabeza, metísu entrepierna en mi cavidad oral; sus gemidos eran agudos, lo que indicaban que ya estaba cerca de explotar:**_

Yusuke: -_Ha_…._Hazu_…._Hazuki_….._ahhhhhh_….-

Hazuki: -_Mmmmmm_….- (_lo sacó de su boca_) –_Si te gusta, sigo_…-

Yusuke: -_Si, sigue por Dios_….-

Hazuki: -_Ok_…- (_volvió a meterlo_)

Yusuke: -_¡Ahhhhh! ¡Hazuki!_-

Hazuki: -_Mmmmmm_…. _¡mmmmmmm-mmmm!_ ….-

_**El se corrió en mi boca, dejándomeque haya probado el sabor de su masculinidad. La saboree entera y la trague, al terminar nos besamos otra vez; casi no podía respirar, me metió dos de sus dedos en mi boca:**_

Yusuke: -_Pruébalos_.-

_**Al decirme eso, los empecé a lamer, saborearlos. Al acabar con sus dedos, me posicionó mi parte trasera contra su pene, estaba perdido en mis muslos:**_

Hazuki: -_¿Qué pasa?_-

Yusuke: -_Me gustan tus muslos_.-

Hazuki: -_Al igual que a mí los tuyos_.-

_**El antes de entrar, subió más mis piernas sobre su boca, mordió mis muslos con fuerza. Eso me encantó, me gustaba sentir sus dientes en ese lugar; al recostarme en el sofá me miraba sombríamente:**_

Hazuki: (_se sentó para acariciarle la cara_) –_ ¿Qué pasa Yuu?_-

Yusuke: -_Lo siento Hazu pero no puedo_.-

Hazuki: -_¿Yuu?_-

Yusuke: -_No puedo ser yo el que lo haga, hazlo_.-

Hazuki: -_Pero nosotros-_…-

Yusuke: -_Por favor, hazlo o me desmoronare_.-

_**El no podía ser el dominante, parecía estar claro que a él le gustaba que yo tomara ese papel. Yo al dar vuelta al asunto como él creía que tenía que ser, le mordí los muslos al levantarle las piernas cerca de mis dientes:**_

Yusuke: -_Haaaaaaah_….._haaaaaaaaaahhh_…._Hazuki_…_haaaaaaaaah_…-

Hazuki: -_Ahh_…._como siempre me gustan_…._haaaah_…-

Yusuke: -_Hazlo_… _¡hazlo más fuerte!_ ….-

_**Obedecí a sus palabras, se los mordí más fuerte que pude y pego un grito que casi se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Le dejé unas marcas casi moradas, quien las vez, vera que él es de mi pareja y de nadie mas. Lo recosté en el sofá, me posicioné entre sus piernas y entré en su interior:**_

Hazuki: -_Ahhhhh_…._haaaaaaahh_…. _tan cálido_…. _Y tan apretado_….-

Yusuke: -_Hazuki_…_como siempre es grande_….._sentirlo me hace tan bien_….-

Hazuki: -_Haaaaaaaah_…..-

Yusuke: -_Muévelo_…. _¡muévelo!_-

Hazuki: -_Como digas, mi amor_.-

_**Las embestidas con las que comencé eran lentas pero quise que estuvieran recubiertas de tanto amor como fuera posible, lo traté con todo el cuidado que pude. Sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda, sus parpados estaban vibrando mientras se cerraban, ese gesto no lo podría olvidar; mis manos se posicionaban en sus caderas:**_

Yusuke: -_Ahhhhhh_….._Hazuki_….._si_….._así_…._ahhhhhh_…-

Hazuki: -_Yuu_…_Yusuke_….._ahhhhhh_….._ahhhhhh_….-

_**Me perdía en la deliciosa sensación de entrar y salir dentro de él, abría la boca pero no pude decir nada, solamente jadeaba. Cuando volví a hablar, mis gemidos su agudizaron, los suyos también; los gruñidos aparecieron en mi garganta, su voz era muy melodiosa:**_

Yusuke: -_Ha_….._Hazu_…_Hazuki_…_así_….._hazlo así_…_haaaaaa_….-

Hazuki: -_¡Yuu!_ ….._¡Yuu!_ …_¡YUU!_ …..-

_**Lo único que nos salía de nuestros labios eran gemidos y pequeños gruñidos, nuestro placer aumentaba con los segundos que pasaban. Me detuve, el se preguntaba porque lo hice, resulto que ya no podía seguir penetrándolo hasta que me dio un beso, junto sus labios bruscamente con los míos y jugando con mi lengua; de algún modo, mis caderas volvieron a moverse:**_

Yusuke: -_¡Ahhhhhh!_ …_¡Hazuki!_ …_yahhhhhhhhhh_…..-

Hazuki: -_Yusuke_….._haaaaaaaa_….._hhmhaaaaaaaa_….-

_**Aquella sensación de placer, pero puro placer era enorme, lo único que sentía para motivarme era eso, además del amor que sentía por mi guitarrista. El volver a penetrarlo a fondo, mi corazón latía como un loco, trataba de salirse de mi pecho con solo verle los ojos entreabiertos, al igual que sus labios, manoseándole los glúteos; su parte trasera se comenzaba a estrecharse más y más, seguramente le dolía:**_

Hazuki: -_Yusuke_….._creo que yo_….._yo_….-

Yusuke: -_Ahhhhh_…._no Hazu_….._todavía_….._no_…-

_**Yo ya casi no podía más, estaba a punto de derrumbarme pero gracias a él, me motivo más a seguir. Ya no me quedaba casi nada de aire, hasta también me dolían las caderas de tanto moverlas; él saco su mano de mi espalda y se metió dos dedos a la boca, después lo saco y los introdujo de forma impaciente en mi entrada, esa sensación me hizo bien, mi interior se contraía al sentirlos y ya estábamos cerca del final:**_

Hazuki: (_respirando con dificultad_) –_Ahhhhhh_….._ahhhhhhhhhh_…._ahhhhhhhaaaaaaa_…._hmhaaaaaaaaa_….._Yuu_…_ya_…_ya no_…_ya no puedo_…_seguir_…._me voy a_….._voy a_….. _¡AHHHHHHH!_-

Yusuke: (_también respirando con dificultad_) –_Aaaaaahhhhhh_…._ahhhhhhhhhhh_…_haaaaaaaaa_…_Hazu_…_yo_…_yo tampoco_….._puedo_…_puedo_…._continuar_…... _¡AHHHHHHHH!_-

_**Unas penetraciones más y ya no más, ya llegamos hasta donde pudimos. Yo me corrí en su interior, dejándole completamente mi semen, derramándose por sus piernas al ser mucho mientras que el hizo lo mismo pero en mi pecho, lo saque de su entrada mojada por mi semilla, haciéndose un hililloy nos separamos por un momento; al recuperar nuestra energía en un rato, nos dimos un beso sutil en los labios, nos sacamos todo rastro de liquido seminal, nos abrazamos e incluso nos vestimos:**_

Hazuki: -_¿Y qué tal?_-

Yusuke: -_Me pareció muy bueno… fue la primera vez que… pude meterte los dedos mientras estabas dentro…_-

Hazuki: -_Y te digo que todavía sigo con dolor en las caderas y en mi parte trasera_.-

Yusuke: -_Perdón si te dolió mucho_…-

Hazuki: -_¡Qué va! Se me va a pasar dentro de un buen rato, así que no te hagas problemas_.-

Yusuke: -_Bueno, vayamos a la fiesta después del trabajo_.-

Hazuki: -_No lo pienses muy rápido, mira que tenemos que prepararnos para ir: asearnos, vestirnos presentablemente, entre otras_.-

Yusuke: -_Vamos a tu casa a prepararnos_.-

Hazuki: -_¿Acaso tomas la decisiones muy rápidamente?_-

Yusuke: -_Digamos que cuando voy a casa, me da flojera desordenar mi armario para buscar la ropa adecuada para dormir o salir_.-

Hazuki: -_Jajajaja, ya veo_…-

Yusuke: -_Mira la hora, ¡vámonos!_- (_le consultó para que viera su reloj de pulsera_)

Hazuki: -_Ah sí, ya es hora de irnos, lo bueno es que traje mi auto_.-

Yusuke: -_Bueno, vámonos entonces_.- (_le jalaba del brazo_)

Hazuki: -_Bueno, bueno, no te apresures_.- (_pensó_) –_Se te re nota que estas muy entusiasmado_…-

_**Después de esa conversación, vinieron los chicos a buscar sus cosas, nos fuimos todos juntos pero de camino a casa todos separados. Reo llevo a Asanao y a Akinori pero yo lleve a Yusuke a mi casa con su gran bolso a cambiaros para la fiesta, nos tomamos una ducha juntos y nos cambiamos juntos, así listos para ir. Unos minutos más tarde, nos fuimos a un hotel en donde seria a donde nos invitó Gara, a su cumpleaños:**_

Gara: -_¡Hola chicos, los estábamos esperando! Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?_-

Hazuki: -_Nos dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer_.-

Gara: -_Ah…ya veo…. Pero eso no importa, lo que me importa es que la pasemos bien_.-

_**La noche fue divertida, nos la pasamos hablando de tantas cosas, participando de unos juegos de cartas y otros. Nero se me acerco y me pregunto a donde se había porque no había venido Asanao a la fiesta, le conteste lo mismo que le dije a Gara cuando ingrese. Me pase toda la noche apegado a Yusuke, no lo perdía de vista ni un minuto, me hablaba pero seguíamos mi amado y yo juntos:**_

Gara: -_¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué chiste ese! ¡Pobre tipo!_-

Hazuki: -_Pero como nos reímos cuando pasó, nos mató_.-

Yusuke: -_Hazuki, ya vengo_.-

Hazuki: -_Bueno, te espero_.-

_**Yusuke se fue a algún lugar, nos dejo solos por un buen rato. Gara y yo nos pasamos a las risas por un buen rato, le conté unos chistes y jugamos a las cartas, jugamos a otro juego llamado Cielo, pero como nos divertimos en ese momento:**_

Hazuki: -_Parece que te gané_.-

Gara: -_Oye, ¿qué te parece si te invito un trago?_-

Hazuki: -_Lo siento pero no estoy para la bebida hoy_.-

Gara: -_Solo un poco de cerveza no te hará nada, no te voy a dejar que tomes mucho_.-

Hazuki: -_Bueno, confío en vos_.-

_**Gara me invito unas copas, con solo dos es como si me perdiera en otro mundo. Fue mentira de que él me controlara con los tragos, me tome unos cuantos. Al rato después de una conversación realmente tonta, me llevo a una habitación, la que parecía ser la suya. Me recostó en su cama para que pudiera estar tranquilo, se sentó a mi lado:**_

Gara: -_Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir_.-

Hazuki: -_¿Yusuke?_-

Gara: -_¿Eh?_ …._Sí, soy Yusuke_.-

Hazuki: -_¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos esta noche?_-

Gara: -_Pues que…hagamos el amor_.-

Hazuki: -_Si es lo que deseas, lo hare mi Yuu_.-

_**En serio que me ti la pata al preguntar eso, esa marca de alcohol se hizo mi enemigo esa noche y no sé cómo carajos hice para recordar todo eso. Gara me sacó toda la ropa que tenia puesta en el pecho pero a los pantalones no, solo me los bajó. Me acarició todo el cuerpo, me pellizcó los pezones, me toqueteó TODO, hasta se metió mi sexualidad en su boca, no sé cómo pude atraerle tanto si yo no lo quería. Se colocó dos de sus dedos a su boca y justo ahí a su entrada, el tomo mi miembro viril y lo metió en su interior, obviamente era diferente al de mi amado. Lo comencé a mover, el gemía muy agudamente que alguien nos podría escuchar:**_

Gara: (_gemía mientras tenia la virilidad del otro vocal moviéndola_) – _¡Ahhhhhh!_ …. _¡Hazu!_ …. _¡Hazuki!_ ….._ahhhhhh_….._ahhhhhhh_…._haaaaaaaaaaaahhhh_…..-

Hazuki: (_gruñía mientras entraba y salía del cantante de Merrycreyendo que es su amado guitarrista_) –_Haaaaaaaaaa_….._hmmhaaaaaaaaaaaa_…_Yuu_….._Yusuke_…_haaaaaaaaaaah_….-

_**Yo no podía saber si era Yusuke o Gara en ese momento, el alcohol que consumí antes era tan fuerte que no veía bien. Mi visión se tornó borrosa cuando empezamos, no veía nada, solo mi tacto me podía ser fiel en ese instante; deje de estar casi ciego que cuando vi que entró alguien, era Yusuke con unos vasos llenos de nuestras bebidas favoritas, los tiró al suelo por la imagen que estaba presenciando: su cara ya no era la misma, tenia los ojos bien abiertos, elevo la parte interior de sus cejas y sus labios estaban vibrando:**_

Yusuke: (_estaba casi en shock_) –_Ha-Hazuki_…. _¿Po-Por qué?_...- (_estaba por derramar lágrimas_)

Hazuki: (_se sorprendió mucho_) –_Yusuke, no es lo que crees_…-

Yusuke: -_Creo que me equivoque_….-

Hazuki: -_¡No! ¡Espera!_-

_**Yusuke salió corriendo de la habitación, con los ojos ocultos y llenos de lágrimas. El ver ese gesto de tristeza, es como si me hubiera apuñalado el corazón, mis ojos se abrieron con una lágrima en el ojo derecho, deje a Gara solo y me fui a casa; vi que sus cosas no estaban ahí, se la había llevado y me fui a dormir. Desde esa noche, empezamos a sernos distantes, no nos hablábamos, no nos mirábamos, ninguna clase de contacto había entre nosotros y los más doloroso es que… seguí recordando ese gesto de angustia suyo…**_

Hazuki: -Y esa es la historia.-

Reo: -Voy a usar eso con Akinori…. Voy a tomar esa historia como consejo…aparte creo que para la próxima tendrás que sacar los detalles….-

Hazuki: -¿Escuchaste cada palabra que dije?-

Reo: -Hasta creo que me hizo llorar en el interior…-

Hazuki: -Aun así…. Habértelo contado todo no me ayudo a calmarme…-

Reo: -¿Hazuki? ….-

Hazuki: -No tengo más opción…- (_al caminar hacia la puerta sintió una mano que lo detenía_)

Reo: - ¿A dónde vas?-

Hazuki: -Reo, ¿ya nos podemos ir verdad?, te pregunto porque tengo algo que hacer… ¡Ah, casi se me olvidaba!- (saca un sobre de su bolso y se lo da) –Dale eso a Yusuke.-

Reo: -Si, pero… ¿Por qué?-

Hazuki: (_este se zafo muy fácil del agarre de su mano_) –Adiós…Reo….-

Reo: (_se dio cuenta de lo que quisieron decir esas palabras_) -¡Hazu-…-

**El vocalista rápidamente abrió la puerta para salir del estudio, salió corriendo muy presurosamente, ya que dijo que tenía que hacer algo, el guitarrista se hizo una posibilidad sobre lo que haría pero no sabía si era correcta. Al salir de la sala, vio a Gara que pasaba:**

Gara: -Hola Reo.-

Reo: (_lo miro enojado_) –Hola…-

Gara: -¿Viste a Hazuki por acá?-

Reo: (_miro para otro lado con gesto sarcástico_) -No, no lo vi.-

Gara: -¿Te pasa algo?-

Reo: -No nada…- (_se alejaba, pero en un segundo sintió su mano agarrándole la muñeca_)

Gara: -Quiero saber qué te pasa y donde esta Hazu…-

Reo: -A mi no me preguntes a donde se fue Hazuki porque yo no sé…-

Gara: -Entonces dime qué te pasa.-

Reo: -No te hagas el inocente, porque sé lo que le hiciste.-

Gara: (_se puso nervioso_) -¿Hacerme el inocente?, no sé de lo que estás hablando.-

Reo: -¡Por eso mismo te digo que dejes de hacerte el que no sabe nada!, vos embriagaste a Hazuki para que te hiciera suyo y de esa forma Yusuke lo viera y se separaran, eso es lo que se.-

Gara: (_rió algo malicioso_) –Jajajaja…. ¿crees que es fácil aguantarse las ganas de probar un cuerpo sumamente sexy como el de Hazuki? No, no es fácil, en especial cuando te atrae, cuando te enamoraste, no creas que no aproveche la oportunidad de probarlo, ver su cuerpo desnudo enfrente tuyo, de sentirlo en mi interior…- (_pensó_) –_Parece que esa marca de cerveza le hizo un efecto demasiado fuerte para que me confundiera con el tonto de Yusuke_…-

Reo: -Pero eso no significa que juegues con él, con una persona que ya tiene a otra que lo entienda, que lo consuele cuando esta triste, que sepa amarlo, que sepa hacerlo feliz, que sepa mostrarle lo bello que es vivir.-

Gara: -¿Y eso qué me importa?, con solo haberlo tenido para mí solo esa noche, me siento conforme, al igual que el conmigo.-

Reo: (_sonrió burlonamente_) -Eso no es cierto.-

Gara: (_se puso furioso_) -¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!-

Reo: -Hazuki solamente está conforme con Yusuke, pero vos hiciste que ese amor que sentían entre si desapareciera. Ahora Yusuke ya no le habla y Hazuki tiene ganas de suicidarse por ello…-

Gara: -¡¿Qué?!-

Reo: -Dije que Hazuki se va a suicidar por tu culpa.-

Gara: (_se entristeció_) -Pero…. Yo no quería que se suicide…-

Reo: -Pero por tonto, sin darte cuenta de sus sentimientos… pasó esto, ahora está por morir…le caes bien como amigo pero si sale vivo después, quien sabe lo que va a pasar…-

Gara: -Pero total el menso de Yusuke, Asanao y Akinori no se van a-…-

Reo: -Yusuke, chicos…-

Gara: -¿Quiénes?-

**Gara giró la cabeza, vio que Yusuke, Asanao y Akinori estaban detrás suyo pero un poco lejos. Habían escuchado toda la conversación entre ellos, los miraban sorprendidos, en especial Yusuke, que sus ojos estaban algo llorosos agarrándose el pecho:**

Yusuke: -Reo….todo este tiempo dude de Hazuki, ¿verdad? …-

Reo: -Si no fuera así, si hubieses tenido razón en dudar, Hazuki estaría a los brazos de Gara y no te hablaría más.-

Yusuke: -Hazuki, ¿por qué dude de ti, por qué no creí nada de lo que me decías, por qué deje de amarte?- (_se hizo esas preguntas mientras se cubrió la cara con sus manos, empezando a llorar y recostándose en la pared_)

Asanao: -Yusuke…-

Yusuke: (_se sacó las manos de la cara todavía recostado en la pared_) -Asanao… ¿Por qué empecé a dudar de Hazuki?-

Asanao: -Porque no conocías la verdad del asunto hasta ahora, Hazuki jamás quiso engañarte con alguien más, si todo el rato se la pasa pensando en vos, hablando de vos, a veces habla sobre las canciones que sacamos, los conciertos en vivo, sus sucesos cotidianos o sus salidas con nosotros pero además de eso el solo puede pensar en vos, conociéndolo… si te llega a engañar y no le vuelves a hablar, se suicida, eso te juro que es cierto.-

Yusuke: -Es decir que… el jamás me engaño ni nada de eso…-

Asanao: -No, nunca lo hizo. Tal y como te dije, si te llegase a dejar por alguna razón equis, te juro que no va a vivir después, se mata pero en serio.-

Yusuke: -Asanao…-

Reo: -Ah Yusuke, toma esto, Hazuki quería que la diera.-

Yusuke: -A ver que dice, quiero saber la verdad…- (_comenzó con la lectura de la nota_)

–_Yusuke, escribí esto solo __**para disculparme, quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas malas que he hecho, puede que a veces te hice llorar, te lastime, te hice sentir mal**__ hasta hice que te traumaras. Ciertamente __**no quise que te pasara todo eso, yo fui el estúpido que te provocó todo esos estados negativos, no era mi intención causarte todo lo malo**__._

_Ahora quisiera una vez más que me perdones, pero ahora que veo que ya no se puede, __**prefiero que seas feliz con otra persona que JAMÁS te cause molestias como yo**__; que sepa cómo hacerte feliz; y sobre todo… __**que sepa como amarte sin hacerte sufrir**__. __**Ya no quiero vivir bajo este mundo**__ sin escuchar tu dulce voz, si ya es demasiado tarde para volver a pedirte disculpas,si no es posible, __**no tengo otra solución más que suicidarme tirándome de un edificio**__..._

_En todo caso, si me es posible otra oportunidad, por favor… __**perdóname.**_

_Hazuki_. –

**El guitarrista al terminar de leer la nota, empezó a llorar más. Su mirada ya no era la misma de siempre, sus ojos estaban llorosos con un gesto de nauseas, preocupación y tristeza, se sintió culpable por el estado de su aun amado cantante:**

Yusuke: -Hazuki…. ¿Por qué?- (_se secaba las lágrimas_)

Akinori: (_le dio unas palmadas en el hombro_) -No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Yusuke, primero averigua las cosas antes de hacerte una idea equivocada.-

Yusuke: -Akinori…-

Akinori: -Si todavía lo amas aunque sea un poquito, no dejes que se mate porque nosotros, en especial vos, sin el… no somos nada…-

Yusuke: -Estas equivocado, lo amo más que a mi vida, prefiero ser feliz con ÉL en vez que con otra persona y no quiero que se vaya de mi lado…y sí, yo tampoco soy algo sin Hazu…-

Reo: -Hazuki ya se decidió, va a morir pero… lo hará por amor. Si de verdad no deseas que ya no esté con nosotros, no dejes que salte.-

Yusuke: -Tienes razón Reo, tienen razón. No voy a dejar que Hazuki salte por mi culpa, voy a detenerlo.-

Asanao: -Pero primero desquítate con Gara.-

Yusuke: -Ya no hay tiempo, aparte no quiero pelear con él, solo quiero a Hazuki vivo. Pero recuerden, si lo ven con él, me avisan enseguida.-

Akinori: -¡Pero desde luego!-

Gara: -Ufff… que alivio….-

Yusuke: (_le dijo al oído a su rival_) -Yo no estaría tan tranquilo, si se tira va a ser por nuestra culpa, en especial tuya…- (_se aparto del vocal de Merry y se acerca a los chicos_) –Chicos, me voy a buscarlo.-

Reo: -Si lo encuentras vivo, dile que lo escuchaste todo de mí cuando conversaba con Gara.-

Yusuke: -Bueno, ¡hasta mañana!-

Asanao: -¡Hasta mañana Yusuke!-

**El segundo guitarrista se fue a donde está su aun novio, corriendo presuroso con sus cosas. Así los dejó solos a sus compañeros con su rival amoroso:**

Akinori: -Mejor nos vamos.-

Asanao: -Eso.-

Gara: -¡Esperen!, ¿acaso ya se van?-

Reo: -Preferimos por ahora estar lejos de vos. Recuerda esto, si te vemos que le pones un dedo encima a Hazuki, te juramos que te vamos a matar, no estoy bromeando.-

**Reo, Asanao y Akinori se fueron a sus correspondientes apartamentos, dejando a Gara solo en la empresa discográfica. Mientras tanto, Yusuke busco desesperadamente a Hazuki, lo busco por todas partes pero no lo pudo encontrar; hasta que vio unos tatuajes a lo lejos, decidió seguirlo hasta donde se iba. Descubrió que Hazuki quiso tirarse al de Shinjuku Sumitomo, Yusuke sabía que eso era una locura pero fue lo que decidió hacer:**

Hazuki: (_pensó_) –_Si me tiro de acá, Yusuke ya no tendrá que verme nunca más y ser libre de mis cadenas_…-

Yusuke: (_pensó mientras estaba escondido_) –_Hazuki, por favor, por el amor de Dios, no saltes_…-

**Hazuki comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta, también su camisa que tenia puesta, dejo su bolso en el piso cerca de donde dejo su ropa tirada. Comenzó a cantar, canto dos estrofas de dos canciones cada una, la primera era la estrofa de la canción que Yusuke le gustaba y la otra era de una canción que él prefería; la angustia que lo sumergía era enorme, tan enorme que lo llevo a la locura:**

Hazuki: -Adiós…-

Yusuke: (_pensó_) -_¡No, Hazuki, no lo hagas, no saltes!_-

Hazuki: (_habló en vos baja_) –Hasta la próxima…-

**El cantante ya lo pensó más de una vez, no tenía más alternativa que saltar. Se acerco alfinalde este, coloco sus dos pies. Al saltar, al casi caerse a propósito, al desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la tierra, sintió una mano que sujetaba a la suya; giro la cabeza, percibió con sus ojos la imagen de Yusuke, la persona que la incito a cometer suicidio; le dolía el pecho:**

Hazuki: (_decía extrañado, con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro_) -¿Qué haces acá?- (_trataba de zafarse de su agarre y tirarse_)

Yusuke: (_le la sujetaba más fuerte_) -Por una buena razón.-

Hazuki: (_frunció el seño_) -No quiero escuchar a una persona que ya no me quiere, esta es la única forma de que puedas ser feliz.-

Yusuke: -Escúchame, por más que mueras no voy a ser feliz.-

Hazuki: (_miro para otro lado_) -No digas eso, si sé que es mentira.-

Yusuke: -¡No es mentira!, yo quiero pedirte disculpas por actuar sin pensar por lo que pasó.-

Hazuki: (_seguía tratando de zafarse_) -¡Suéltame! ¡No me necesitas!-

Yusuke: -¡No te pienso soltar y si que te necesito!-

Hazuki: (_derramó unas lágrimas_) -¿P-Por qué estas acá, acaso no tendrías que estar enojado, estar con otra persona?-

Yusuke: -Estaba ofendido, hasta que lo descubrí todo.-

Hazuki: (_se sorprendió_) -¿Cómo hiciste para enterarte de todo?-

Yusuke: -Lo escuche TODO por una conversación que tuvieron Reo y Gara, si no fuera por Reo que me la entrego, no sabría que hacer ahora o mejor dicho ya estarías muerto. Y decir que no fuiste al bosque Aokigahara.-

Hazuki: -¿En serio te la entregó a la nota?-

Yusuke: -Claro, yo te prefiero a vos en vez de otra persona.-

Hazuki: (_se sonrojó_) -Yuu…-

Yusuke: (_lo empujó y lo recostó en su pecho, abrazándolo sentado en el suelo_) –Hazuki, perdóname por dudar de tus palabras….-

Hazuki: (_derramó mas lagrimas_) –Y a mi perdóname por ser un completo imbécil…-

Yusuke: -No, fuiste divertido, yo soy demasiado realista y serio para entender chistes malos en el momento.-

Hazuki: -No digas eso, yo lo único que hice fue-…-

Yusuke: -Lo único que hiciste fue hacerme feliz, el maldito de Gara fue el nos hizo esto, no tuviste la culpa de nada.-

Hazuki: -No sé cómo hiciste para perdonarme, después de todo-...-

Yusuke: -No hiciste nada malo, yo soy el tonto por considerar todo eso así.-

Hazuki: -Yusuke…no nos separemos de esa forma otra vez…-

Yusuke: -Que nunca vuelva a pasar…-

Hazuki: -Te quiero hacer una pregunta.-

Yusuke: -¿Si?-

Hazuki: -¿Alguna vez quisiste suicidarte?-

Yusuke: -Bueno, digamos que si, fue cuando murió mi padre en un tiroteo.-

Hazuki: -Ah…ya veo…-

Yusuke: -Pero bueno, la vida continua y me dio algo que de verdad aprecio muchísimo.-

Hazuki: -Yo digo lo mismo.-

Yusuke: -Hazuki, no quiero sentir más este dolor horrible en mi pecho.-

Hazuki: -Por mi parte, ya lo sentía desde antes. Muchas cosas hirientes me pasaron antes, nadie intentaba reconciliarme o hacerme olvidar, siempre tuve que cargar un gran puñal en el pecho, hasta que llegaste a mi vida, ese agujero en mi corazón disminuyo con los años.-

Yusuke: -Si soy alguien realmente importante para vos, es mi deber hacerte olvidar por un tiempo de tu dolor, hay que sonreírle a la vida en las buenas y en las malas sin importar lo que pase.-

Hazuki: -Lo hice muchas veces, pero nunca funciono. Al siempre sonreír, es como si reprimiera esos deseos de revelarle lo que siento a la gente, aparte a eso lo desprecio.-

Yusuke: -Hazu, la gente dice eso también pero nunca dice lo que realmente piensa, es como si todos fueran iguales pero yo te noto algo distinto, eres alguien diferente a los demás.-

Hazuki: -Los cantantes siempre dicen esas cosas, pero por alguna desconocida razón jamás lo dicen de cara, son gente por ahí falsa, hipócrita, vanidosa; es decir que no lo dicen de verdad, es como si inventaran todo eso para obtener fama, satisfacer a otros sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Yo trato de ser distinto a ese concepto, trato de expresarme con el corazón, que sientan lo que digo de verdad.-

Yusuke: -Ya lo conseguiste, tus canciones todo lo que dicen es sobre amor y hechos reales, eres realista a pesar de que lo confieses todo de otra forma que les llegue a dicho publico.-

Hazuki: -Hoy en día, el mundo en el que vivimos lo filosófico es tomado como algo absurdo, como algo que no es necesario, algo a lo que nunca se le tiene que prestar atención y no, no es así.-

Yusuke: -Casi todo se lo puede tomar como ridículo, pero si lo ves de otro modo, quizás no sea tan ridículo.-

Hazuki: -Además, lo consideran como un tabú, solo porque les preocupa lo que digan los demás, solo les importa su reputación.-

Yusuke: -Nunca lo pensé como vos lo decís pero también es cierto, en otras palabras, la gente piensa y no lo dice o que lo digan y no lo piensen.-

Hazuki: -Lo explicas de una forma en general, una forma tranquila, pero yo expreso las cosas con los sentimientos que siento en el momento, como para desquitarme.-

Yusuke: -A eso ya lo supe desde siempre, desde que te conocí. Viendo, leyendo y escuchando tus canciones, me di cuenta y por ello me enamore.-

Hazuki: -Yo me enamore por tu compresión, esa actitud amable y social cuando tienes confianza en alguien, en ser un chico muy dulce.-

Yusuke: -También eres así, eres sociable, lindo, fácil de hablar, tierno aunque parezcas lo contrario.-

Hazuki: -Solo puedo ser así cuando estoy a tu lado.-

Yusuke: -Hazu, ¿te acompaño de camino a tu apartamento?-

Hazuki: -No, gracias pero hoy prefiero ir solo.-

Yuuske: (_le preguntó, agarrándole la cara con sus manos acercando sus labios con los suyos_) -¿Me puedes dar un beso?-

Hazuki: -Si me lo pedís, te lo voy a dar.-

**Hazuki y Yusuke se habían reconciliado luego de una difícil situación, dándose un beso en los labios de forma muy apasionada. Al quedarse sin aire, se separaron por unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron; ya no podía separarse uno del otro, se necesitaban mucho mutuamente:**

Yusuke: (_le dijo mientras estaba acostado en su pecho_) –Hazuki, te amo mucho.-

Hazuki: (_lo abrazó mas fuerte_) –Yo más Yusuke, yo más.-

**Estuvieron un rato abrazados, en la terraza del edificio. Después de unas horas al atardecer, se fueron de Shinjuku Sumitomo directos a sus apartamentos, cada uno tomo un camino diferente por la noche. A la mañana siguiente, Reo, Asanao y Akinori se preguntaban a dónde estaban y justo habían aparecido, agarrados del brazo y a los besos:**

Reo: -¡Hazuki, estás vivo!-

Hazuki: -Si, salí vivo porque Yusuke me salvó.-

Asanao: -Lo que importa es que estén juntos.-

Yusuke: -Eso es lo importante.-

Akinori: -Obvio que sí…- (_miró a su pareja por unos segundos_) –Reo, ¿me puedes dar un abrazo?-

Reo: -Pero desde luego que te lo doy.- (_lo abrazó_)

Asanao: -Awwwwww, más tiernos ustedes.-

Akinori: -¿Y eso qué importa? Lo más importante es que ame a mi guitarrista y está bien.-

Asanao: -Ya lo sé, lo digo porque me gusta que todos ustedes estén juntos como pareja. Si nos comprendemos, todo va a estar bien.-

Hazuki: -Eso es verdad, en especial si puedas comprender a esa persona que te ama.-

Yusuke: -Tienes toda la razón, mi lindo Hazu.-

Hazuki: -Gracias, mi hermoso Yuu.-

**Ambos se besan en los labios abrazándose fuerte, Reo y Akinori se sonrojan al extremo mientras Asanao se le sangró la nariz y cayo desmayado al suelo por la anemia que le hubiera llegado. Volvió al mundo limpiándose la nariz, encontró al guitarrista y al bajista besándose, nuevamente se desmayó con la nariz ensangrentada; todos los que se amaban se separaron por un momento para que su amigo no se muriera:**

Reo: -Por favor, no te mueras Asanao.-

Asanao: (_era levantado por su amigo, estaba casi inconsciente_) –Sigan amándose, yo me voy a otro lado.-

Reo: -¡Te quedas acá y listo!-

Asanao: -Bueno, me quedo…-

Akinori: -No le grites, no enciendas tu interruptor paterno.-

Reo: -No lo voy a hacer…-

Hazuki: (_le comentaba a su novio mientras escuchaba la conversación_) –Y por esa misma razón nunca me aburro con ustedes, en especial contigo JAMÁS estoy aburrido.-

Yusuke: -Lo mismo digo, ¿_nos vamos_?-

Hazuki: -Bueno.-

**Se fueron a otro lugar para amarse tranquilos, dejando solos a los tres chicos hablando, riéndose y divirtiéndose juntos:**

Asanao: (_pensó mientras estaba conversando con sus compañeros de banda_) –_Lo bueno es que ya son felices juntos otra vez, ya no soportaba verlos apartados uno del otro pero ya no importa eso, lo que me interesa es saber que los dos se llevan bien_…-

Akinori: (_le preguntó lo que le pasó_) – ¿Qué pasó que te quedaste pensativo?-

Asanao: -No, no pasó nada.- (_pensó_) –_Lo que pasaba es que me puse a pensar en esos dos_…-

Akinori: (_sonrió de forma maliciosa_) –No me digas que estas pensando en Nero.-

Asanao: (_se sonroja de mas_) –No, no lo hago…-

Akinori: -Mándale unos mensajes a ver que dice ya que ustedes son pareja.-

Asanao: -Yo lo amo, ¿por qué me tienes que criticar?-

Akinori: -No te estoy criticando, solo te aconsejo.-

Asanao: -Bueno, pero la próxima lo voy a hacer YO.-

Akinori: -Ok…- (_vio que el batero se retiraba para mandarle un mensaje a Nero_)

Reo: -Mejor no le aconsejes o le sugieras algo.-

Akinori: -¿Por qué?-

Reo: -Solo hazme caso.-

**La tarde transcurrió de forma muy entretenida, todos se la pasaban riéndose, hablando de temas bastante alegres mientras que en otro lugar pasaba otra cosa; Hazuki estaba siendo DEMASIADO cariñoso con Yusuke:**

Yusuke: (_gemía mientras sentía los labios de su hombre en el cuello_) –Ahhhhh…Hazuki…me gusta como lo haces…..ahhhhh….-

Hazuki: -La idea es que te guste…-

Yusuke: -¿Qué tal si vamos a tu apartamento?-

Hazuki: -Bueno.-

Yusuke: -Para hacerlo…-

Hazuki: -Prefiero darte unas buenas caricias que te dejen satisfecho.-

Yusuke: -Con total de que me gusten…-

Hazuki: -Conociéndote, te van a gustar.-

**Al llegar la noche, todos se iban a sus respectivos hogares a excepción de Yusuke que se fue a junto con Hazuki. Se la pasaron toda la noche queriéndose, compartiendo todo momento para su relación, hablando sobre lo que les gustaba hacer juntos, dándose cariño. En el momento de dormirse, Yusuke le propuso quedarse a dormir con Hazuki, el aceptó pero a cambio tenía que ser lo más travieso posible, de alguna forma el segundo guitarrista consiguió que el vocalista le haya hecho el amor. Cuando todo acto carnal dio fin, el pasivo se había quedado dormido, desnudo y abrazado con el activo que estaba igual que él, pero este, se quedó despierto distraído por sus pensamientos:**

Hazuki: (_pensó mientras lo tenía en sus brazos_) –_Siempre de algún modo consigues todo lo que quieres Yuu, ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, eso no me hace sentir mal, con tan solo de hacerte feliz puedo hacer lo que sea_…-

**Este fue el último pensamiento que tuvo en su cabeza antes de irse del mundo por el sueño que tenia, por el cansancio de haber tomado la dominación del rato apasionado. Hace días atrás, habían sentido una larga angustia por haberse enterado de que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos aunque no lo haya hecho en realidad; por culpa de su "amigo" tuvo que romper con la persona con la que mas era apreciado, la que le hacía sentir algo más que alegría, con la que compartía partes secretas de su vida. Hasta que comprendió que en realidad todo era un plan para que se quedara con Gara, fue lo contrario, su corazón ya estaba atado con una sola persona; para él, en el viento solo soplaba susurrando un nombre, solo un nombre, el cual jamás podrá olvidar… Yusuke…**

**FIN DEL FANFIC**

¡Hola a todos!, pueden matarme si quieren, criticarme, etc. Solo quise compartir esto con ustedes, fue algo que se me ocurrió gracias a una amiga, quise hacer un nuevo HazukiXYusuke pero esta vez que tenga una trama algo más interesante, también quise hacerlo a Gara una persona perversa, pero Hazuki es solo de Yusuke y perdiste, muahahahahaha! (ok, ya estoy exagerando xD)

Espero saber cómo les pareció, cualquier opinión es aceptada, eso me ayudaría mucho a tener más inspiración para los demás fics que tengo que terminar (soy un asco para obtener ideas buenas ;-;), ok ya, espero sus reviews con muchísimo entusiasmo (les juro que los voy a terminar TTOTT).

Les digo que hasta YO lloré con lo de que Yusuke descubrió la verdad, eso me hizo casi chillar (la idea era de que hasta yo llegase a llorar con esa escena). La forma de disculparse de Hazuki n fue muy empalagosa que digamos pero hice lo que pude :3 (si lo leen con atención, me van a comprender mejor)

**[PoVHazuki*]*:** A esto lo use para aclarar que Hazuki estaba contando la historia con su voz (fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante).

**Bosque Aokigahara*:** Para los/as que no lo conocen, este bosque es conocido mejor como "Elbosque de los suicidios" que se ubica en el monte Fuji en Tokio, busquen más acerca de él y ahí entenderán mejor el tema.

**Edificio de Shinjuku Sumitomo*:** Para querer redactar la parte del suicidio de Hazuki, me fui a buscar "el edificio más alto de Tokio". Me encontré con muchos para serles sincera, pero yo buscaba uno en donde en la terraza se pudiera parar una persona y vi una foto, ahí dije: "Este está buenísimo para el fic" y así lo metí en este relato.

¡Hasta luego mis queridísimos lectores! 3


End file.
